Among known face washing puffs used for cleaning the face is sponge or sponge covered with cloth, and in washing the face, such puff with soap or the like applied thereto is rubbed against the face to remove the dirt and makeup. It is also known to wash the face by a similar method using a small-sized brush having hairs or the like set therein, called a face washing brush. With such method, though effective in removing the dirt on the face, it has been impossible to bring the skin into a moist smooth state.
The so-called skin troubles, such as greasy skin, dry skin, pimples, eruptions, stains, freckles, dark skin and fine wrinkles, are caused by keratin incrassation. Generally, keratin, when stimulated, tends to incrassate, and keratin gradually incrassates under the influences of remnants of cosmetics and ultraviolet rays. To keep the skin beautiful, therefore, it is necessary to stop the proceeding of incrassation and remove the unnecessary portion of the keratin deposited on the skin.
The conventional face wasing methods, However, fail to remove the stubborn keratin, resulting in cleaning only the surface of the outermost layer of the skin; thus, they have been unable to remake the skin beautiful.
Thus, the use of a rigid, face washing brush and a toilet soap having fine sand powder mixed therein has been tried; however, the use of these items excessively removes the keratin, failing to retain a layer of keratin of given thickness on the skin, and has the drawback of causing inflammation to the skin, being unsuitable for the delicate skin of the face.
The present invention has for its object the provision of a face washing puff which eliminates the drawbacks of such conventional face washing appliances, accelerates normal keratin metabolism and, while maintaining a given thickness of keratin layer on the surface, regenerates a white smooth skin, reviving the old skin to provide a clear skin similar to the baby's.